


(if you knew what i know) [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it really isn’t Luke’s fault that his best friend has a hugely inappropriate and aching crush on him, so Clyde should probably stop taking it out on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(if you knew what i know) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(if you knew what i know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464513) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Runs 39:35. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "Automatic Eyes" by The Academy Is... .

**MP3 [27.42MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/\(if%20you%20knew%20what%20i%20know\).mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [37.93MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/\(if%20you%20knew%20what%20i%20know\).m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...backstory. For those of you who don't know? I am a Whovian. Like, a srs bsns, have-seen-tons-of-classic-series and listen-to-Big-Finish-Audios and spend-hundreds-of-dollars-on-cosplay Whovian. So naturally, I also watched both Torchwood and the Sarah Jane Adventures. I'm going to ignore Torchwood here, because that is a whole can of worms that this post is DEFINITELY NOT ABOUT XD
> 
> This post is about The Sarah Jane Adventures.
> 
> When I first started watching it--during season 1, of course--I was like, "hey, this show is cute! And of course Lis Sladen is amazing as usual." (And also I thought Tommy Knight was adorable and I kind of wanted to give him hugs and feed him cookies and make him date my sister. All of these things are pretty much still true XD)
> 
> That was really about it. I just thought it was a cute, kid-friendly addition to the Whoniverse. And then one day, a couple years later, I was looking at [](http://paperclipbitch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paperclipbitch.livejournal.com/)**paperclipbitch** 's masterlist, and went, "oh look, she wrote SJA fic! Huh, Clyde/Luke? ...WHY HAVE I NEVER THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE, OH MY GOD YES!!!!" The damage was done--my little OTP-ish heart was already in overdrive. Unfortunately, there's not a whole lot of [good] fic out there for these two, but luckily, Jenn has written quite a few gems in this fandom, and the story below--which was written in response to the season 4 opener, when Luke goes off to college--remains my favorite.
> 
> With the last episode EVER of Sarah Jane Adventures airing this week--for those of you ~~living under a rock~~ unaware, Elizabeth Sladen, the amazing actress who played Sarah Jane Smith for nearly 40 years, passed away last April, cutting short the filming of season 5 of SJA--and also Jenn having a shitty day yesterday, it seemed the perfect time to post this.
> 
> This podfic has actually been in editing hell since FEBRUARY. ...yeah XD It's been recorded two and a half times, and I just never seemed to be satisfied with it. But this week I DECIDED that I was POSTING SJA podfic to coincide with the finale, dammit, I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT HAPPEN! And now it's like 7:30 AM and I haven't slept yet so work will be ~interesting today, but yes. IT'S POSTED! \o/
> 
> The intro music ALONE took me quite a while back during my initial push on this project--there's a little block of lyrics (from "Automatic Eyes" by The Academy Is...) at the beginning of the fic, and I wanted to include that, but I also wanted the beginning header to have the instrumental part from the beginning, like I do with many of my podfics, so...because I am stubborn, I ended up painstakingly editing bits of the song together, and then of course listened to it so many times that it lost all meaning and I started inflicting it upon OTHER people (srsly, ask [moonling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/) and [](http://lunchy-munchy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lunchy-munchy.livejournal.com/)**lunchy_munchy** ) going "DOES THIS SOUND WEIRD TO YOU?!!!??" XD It probably took longer than it was worth, in the end, but I think I'm pleased with how it came out.
> 
> Before I started actually podficcing this, I never noticed that Jenn has all these run-on, sprawling paragraphs that TOTALLY WORK stylistically, but MAN are they a bitch to read out loud! XD Srsly, COULD NOT BREATH, zomg. There...may or may not be bloopers at the end where I curse her lack of punctuation. *shifty eyes*
> 
> It also occurred to me while I was reading this that some bits probably sound weird in my American accent, but whatever. Trust me, you don't want me to inflict an attempted British accent on ya'll. It's better for everyone this way >.>
> 
> In addition to being in honor of the end of SJA, this fic is also for [](http://paperclipbitch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paperclipbitch.livejournal.com/)**paperclipbitch** , who has been having a shitty time lately and most definitely deserves podfic of her awesome fics! So Jenn, this one is for you <333
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/78396.html) at my LiveJournal.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(if you knew what i know)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464513) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch)




End file.
